


"You" "can" "play"

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [4]
Category: Sports - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, diversity and inclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You" "can" "play" is an existentialist social activism campaign with the motto: "if you choose to find meaning in thinking that you can play, you can choose to find meaning in thinking that you can play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You" "can" "play"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for more than normally creative approach to editing and the English language. I'll fix it when I have access to a proper keyboard.

In the constructed social reality, sportsball is not for everyone. Play is for one group, supporting is for another, management, message track handling, ground keeping and stewarding, sportsball-related social activism and corporate ownership are for still others. To join any of them, you must meet strict criteria regarding your place in kyriarchical structures, and be seen to play the role.

As existentialists, we acknowledge the importance of choosing roles for intelligent creatures attempting to construct purpose in a universe devoid of meaning, but do not recognise any distinction between different frail creatures of meat and bone who might choose to adopt these roles. Your "meaning", however constructed and with whatever outcomes is absurd; a fatuous gesture made to an empty theatre. Misogyny and other repressive roles have long traditions in this milieu, but we ask our supporters to take their normal care when they choose to adopt them; roles which come easily frequently come to be believed to be "natural" or "true", or in some other way superior to all the other, equally grotesque options.

Remember, when you patronisingly explain the goside rule to a female fan, the universe doesn't care, and your existence does not become any less insignificant.


End file.
